


Boy on the Swing

by edylue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edylue/pseuds/edylue
Summary: There was a boy on the swing.





	Boy on the Swing

**Author's Note:**

> request: one-sentence poem

the boy on the

swing

is

still,

as if the wind

stopped

blowing

and

rustling

the

leaves  
on  
the  
trees

and the

hair  
on  
his  
head.


End file.
